The Eastern Pediatric Oncology Group Consortium (EPOC) consisting of the Division of Pediatric Hematology/Oncology of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine (MSSM), Yale University School of Medicine (YUSM), University of Maryland School of Medicine (UMSM), and University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) formalizes a long standing intellectual relationship between the Principal Investigators of the four institutions. The rationale for the existence of EPOC rests upon the expectation that our four institutions working together within POG will contribute more to the group than would occur if we continued to function separately. The long term objectives of the group are to make use of our scientific expertise in basic and clinical pharmacology, flow cytometry, cellular and molecular biology of neuroblastoma and bone marrow transplantation. Specifically, we will (l) develop and participate in new biologically based therapeutic approaches to neuroblastoma and other embryonal tumors of children. Specific pilot studies will include a phase I study of Gallium Nitrate, a phase I Study of 9-cis retinoic acid and novel cell cycle based therapeutic approaches to neuroblastoma involving chemosensitization with growth factor antagonists. (2) enhance minority participation in POG studies and in particular phase I studies. (3) continue to provide leadership in POG in the areas of pharmacology, neuroblastoma, bone tumors, bone marrow transplantation and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (4) participate in the administrative functions of POG in the areas of bone marrow transplantation, new agents and pharmacology and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma.